


Long Night

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Some Kazdou smut
Relationships: Kirisaki Shidou/Mukuhara Kazui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Long Night

Kazui kissed him gently, but with a sense of urgency and hunger. The bluenette gripped Shidou's waist tightly. Shidou's thin, pale fingers tangle in the older male's blue tinted black locks. He tensed as he felt Kazui's cool touch on his bare skin. He writhed under the blue haired male's touch.

Kazui slowly snaked his hand up shidou's torso, savoring each of the small moans that escaped his lover's lips. Kazui peppered light kisses along the doctor's neck, interspersing bites. 

"Kazui.." Shidou breathed heavily as he rolled his hips into Kazui.

"Mmm?" Kazui hummed in responses, biting Shidou once more. Shidou gasped as he tilled his head, trying to give Kazui easier access.

"More," His breath was hot against the bluenette's skin, "Faster."

Kazui only hummed as he kissed along Shidou's jaw. The silver haired man whined as his lovers fingers ghosted his chest. Shidou's hand slid down to cup Kazui's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss, and wrapped his legs partly around Kazui's waist. Kazui's tongue caressed his lips, slowly coercing the younger to let him in.

Kazui slowly pushed his tongue inside the doctor's mouth, exploring everything inch while swallowing the moans Shidou shuttered out.

Shidou opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed, when he heard a click. The weight of his restrains and coat slide of his body as Kazui moved deeper into his mouth. A strand of saliva connected them as Kazui pulled away for air.

"Kazui, more." Shidou's eyes were glazed over with lust. Kazui paused for a moment to admire the disheveled appearance of his lover. He slowly undid the younger's belt, enjoy every needy whimper that came from the normally stoic man. He slowly unzipped the doctor's pants, reaching inside and gripping him tightly, stirring a gasp of surprise.

The bluenette stroked his lover, occasionally running his finger over the tip, watching him fall apart. Shidou threw his head back as he gripped Kazui's shoulders tightly, thrusting his hips into the latter's hand.

"If you're close, just cum." Kazui smiled, stroking faster and firmer then before.

"Wh-mhm..what about you?" Shidou's eyes drifted down as he bit his lip.

"I can wait, just enjoy yourself." The bluenette's voice was low, sending a shiver down the sliver haired male's spine. It was true Kazui didn't seem very hot and bother, but the tent in his jeans betrayed his outward appearance.

Shidou let out broken moans as his whole body shook and he came in his lover's hand. He breathed heavily as the older man wiped his hand off with a tissue. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, placing the items on the bed beside them.

Kazui gave Shidou a chaste kiss before removing the doctor's shirt. He then removed his own and moved to remove Shidou's pants, tossing them off who knows where.

"Finally." Shidou whispered under his breath.

"Lay down and relax, alright?" Kazui smiled as the bottle clicked open and he began covering his fingers in lube.

Shidou nodded and did as told, eyes glued to his lover's hand. The bluenette slowly pushed a finger into Shidou, drawing a long moan from the latter. He threw his head back as Kazui probed him.

Shidou's eyes widened as Kazui inserted another finger, curling them into a certain spot that drove him mad. Kazui smiled as he continued to press the spot.

"En-enough..Kazui." Shidou whined.

"Alright, I hear you love." Kazui pulled his finger out of Shidou, wiping them on the sheet before beginning to undo his belt. Shidou's breath hitched as he watched Kazui with anticipation. Kazui grabbed the condom.

"Wait. Don't use it." Shidou's calm voice didn't match his appearance, eyes glazed over as he gave the bluenette a needy stare.

"You sure?" Kazui didn't mind not using a condom, but it wasn't exactly an expected request from the doctor. Shidou nodded, spreading his legs a bit further apart.

"If that's what you want." Kazui chuckled. The bluenette slowly pushed into the silver haired man, stopping to let him adjust. Shidou wrapped his legs armed Kazui's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulled the older man down into a kiss.

Kazui thrusted into Shidou, swallowing every broken moan the latter produced. He gripped the doctor's thighs as he pushed deeper in. Shidou threw his head back, digging his nails into his lover's back.

"So good baby." Kazui kissed Shidou's neck lightly. Shidou blushed slightly at the bluenette's words. He wasn't all that good at handling affection, but Kazui's deep voice whispering in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Mhm..close ah-" Shidou pulled Kazui into a desperate kiss. Kazui rubbed circles into the doctor's thighs as he deepened the kiss.

Shidou reached his limit, painting both his and his lover's stomachs white, legs and arms falling slack. Kazui followed shortly after, breathing heavily rested his head on Shidou's shoulder. Shidou relished the warmth that filled him.

Kazui tried to pull out, but legs wrapped around his waist, stopping him. He looked at Shidou in confusion, who pulled him down into a needy kiss. When the kiss broke Kazui found himself laying on the bed, Shidou sitting on top of him with a small smile. This was going to be a long night....


End file.
